


Trick or Treat

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Candy, Costumes, First Meeting, Fluff, Future Fic, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Stand Alone, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy," A small voice whines. "This is the last one I promise."</p><p>Stiles chuckles the parent's resigned sigh.</p><p>"Fine." He hears the dad say, admitting defeat.</p><p>And when he opens the door and see whom is standing on his front step, he can understand how the parent gave in so easily. The little girl no more than six with dark curls and bright green eyes and an amazing green dress to match. She is one of the cutest kids he's ever seen.</p><p>"Trick or treat!" She shouts gleefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd! All mistakes are my own.

Stiles _loves_ Halloween. 

Dressing up as whatever you want to be and getting free candy for it? Best. Holiday. Ever. 

Seriously, he might be twenty five and living on his own, but he still dresses up to answer to door and dole out candy. It's a tradition, and every once in a while he can convince the town's favorite Sheriff and Vet to join him in costume. Sometimes Scott's wife, Allison, will dress up like the Disney princess she secretly is and get all the little girls ohing awing over her fancy dress and perfectly curled hair.

And together, or alone, they pass out handfuls of candy to each and every kid.

And this Halloween is no different; he coos over all the little itty bitties in their freaking adorable costumes, bows to all the princesses, and rightfully startles at all the monsters. He's sort of earned a reputation for giving out large amounts of candy. Not that any of the kids mind. The parents on the other hand....

The only thing that makes this year different from any other is that, unfortunately, he runs out alittle earlier than he's used to.

It's not his fault, there where a lot of children dressed as Doctor Who and Star Wars characters. He can't resist that. Especially this one little girl in the cutest little princess Leia hat.

By eight Stiles' only got about one handful left, and is about to turn off the porch light and just add the wrappers to his growing collection on the living room table when there is a soft, hesitant knock on the door.

"Daddy," A small voice whines. "This is the last one I promise."

Stiles chuckles the parent's resigned sigh.

"Fine." He hears the dad say, admitting defeat.

And when he opens the door and see whom is standing on his front step, he can understand how the parent gave in so easily. The little girl no more than six with dark curls and bright green eyes and an amazing green dress to match. She is one of the cutest kids he's ever seen.

"Trick or treat!" She shouts gleefully; nervously shifting but wanting candy more; she shoves her bag out infront of her and bounces while Stiles reaches over for the last of the candy.

"Today is your lucky day, Your Highness. This is all I have and I would be honored if you were to have it." Stiles says with flourish, kneeling down in front of her to present and deposit the candy. 

She's so excited she almost trips over her dress. 

"Laura, say thank you." A man calls from behind her. Stiles lookes over at him and almost chokes. The man as dark wavy hair and stubble, eyes that match the little girl's and he is completely decked out in a prince charming costume. Puffy sleeve caps and everything. Even tights!

Stiles wants to melt right then and there. Goodbye world, he has just died from the hot and gone to heaven.

"T-thank you." She stutters out. A blush rises in her cheeks. She's just so cute!!!!

He smiles at her. "You're most welcome."

The man comes up behind her and scoops her up, a loving smile on his handsome face as he looks at her.

Quick, Stiles brain shouts, say something normal but conversatioanal.

"So, Uh, I haven't seen you around before." Stiles manages.

"Yeah, we just moved here from New York." The man sticks his hand out. "I'm Derek, and this is her majesty, Laura."

Stiles shakes his hand firmly. "Stiles, it's a nickname. I don't think that even I can pronounce my real one."

"It was nice meeting you." Derek says with a small smile. "Maybe we'll see you around?" Stiles thinks he sounds hopeful.

He hopes Derek's hopeful, Lydia says he hears/sees things that aren't there though. So, who knows.

"It's a small town. I'm sure we'll bump into each other soon." He says, trying to be casual. 

Derek tickles Laura, making her squeal and giggle. 

Oh god, he's already half in love with them. Especially Derek, with his easy going smile and dorky costume.

"I hope so." The father says before putting his daughter back down and allowing her to drag him off towards the next house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos as you desire!
> 
> If you want you can visit me on tumblr: redconversefortheoswin.tumblr.com
> 
> if you so desire but, honestly, I mostly just re blog things.


End file.
